Inheritance Returning
by Cylus Nabu
Summary: Events in the years after the defeat of Galbatorix - Hope you like it, please review
1. Chapter 1

_**THE BEGINNING? OR THE END?**_

Galaide was always a unique student Eragon thought to himself, and the bond between him and his violet coloured dragon A'mathea was also unique. He had often spoken with Sapphira what she thought of the pair; however her responses were that the boy and his dragon reminded her of her and Eragon in their earlier days. The rest of his students were just as he expected them to be: arrogant, and somewhat eager. Sometimes they would also arrive self conceited. Amongst everything though, Eragon was glad to have been able to find a place to begin his new life with Sapphira, and the spell caster elf he had become solemn friends with Blodhgarm. The elf had spent at least twenty years with he and Sapphira now hidden outside the lands of Alagaesia, the land in which he had returned to only a couple of times to view the designs of the buildings on Vroengard, the ancient island where the Riders once lived and fell to the ancient tyrant king Galbatorix.

The last of morning of what Eragon would soon realise as his last peaceful day had arrived at last, the now not so young rider woke to the sound of his pupils sparring on the Cliffside below; he quickly washed and dressed himself before leaving his quarters to find all twelve of his pupils sparring wearing only their ruggedly torn trousers, or some of the older ones wore only their undergarments. This kind of behaviour he had grown accustomed to as the boys were all in their teens around sixteen to nineteen years old. After standing atop his staircase watching them all in turn for around twenty minutes he decided to call them all in to the food court before sending them off to clean themselves up and dress properly before flight training was to take place.

_I see you haven't lowered your expectations of the students_

Eragon looked up to see his beautiful companion gliding into the main chamber. Sapphira hadn't grown much over the years, yet she had become longer in length and her figure was still a slender grandeur than that of any male dragon, which would also be very mad to ignore her, and for the fact she would probably set their tails alight for doing so.

_Good morning to you too. _He responded. _How were the younglings last night?_

_Oh they're getting better. None dared attempt this time_

Eragon could only laugh at the thought of several young dragons trying to seduce Sapphira whilst having their heads ripped apart.

_You wouldn't find it so funny if all your younglings attempted to seduce you_ she snapped back at him.

_I suppose you have a point _Eragon thought back, whilst trying to shake the thought of his students lusting after him from his mind.

At that moment the female students decided to enter the main chamber accompanied by their dragons. Aala and her fluorescent pink partner Vervia and lousia with her lemon coloured partner Slicidia.

"Morning girls I trust you're ready for our flight training today?" Eragon asked feeling up to the challenge of lugging a team of fourteen riders around the valley.

"Yes sir" Aala responded slowly. Because of the lacking in his female student numbers Eragon had often wondered about his male students and their desires, for they were now at the maturing age and so few women were available to them that some might possibly turn out to be homosexual. This did trouble him as most of his students were very boisterous and often tried charming their feminine classmates.

An hour later all the students were fully clothed and standing by their dragons in the main chamber, apart from the two eldest Riders who had since discovered their love for cold air rush at them, decided they would remain naked from the waist up when flying. This unnerved Blodhgarm and he insisted that if they refused clothing then at least wear the leather straps he had made to tighten the Riders clothes to their bodies for increased speed when flying; the straps second function was to hold in heat in the vital areas of the body they would be placed against. Reluctantly Eros and his dorm mate Polus agreed to that much. As he climbed onto his Dragon A'mathea, Galaide couldn't help but notice how admirable Eros looked in his Leather straps and tattered trousers. They were shorter than they should be by far but Galaide admired them because they revealed Eros dazzlingly ripped legs.

"Today we'll be flying the whole length of the valley" Eragon instructed.

This received many different comments but the one that really struck him was Eros's partner Thornac: _ebrithil I hope you realise Eros and I are the fastest Rider and Dragon here, possibly faster than you yourself. _This earned him a smack to the cheek on Sapphiras part. _Don't become to full of yourself _she instructed._ It could be your downfall._ Once everyone had saddled up, they launched themselves into the valley below; each Rider trying to gain the lead however Sapphira being slender and with her aerodynamic figure continued to pull ahead of them all. _From here you will divide into two teams of seven,_ Eragon voiced to them reaching out with his mind to each student in turn_. And each team will attempt to take from Sapphira, her ring and return to the main chamber before the other team or Sapphira and I can claim it back._ As soon as the task was set he and Sapphira propelled themselves down into the mist of the valley below.

Both Mentor and Dragon waited in the fog for thirty minutes before they were found by Galaide and A'mathea, of all the pairs, they were closely followed by Eros and Thornac. By then Eragon had recovered from his shock and climbed at leas a thousand meters before Eros could instruct Thornac farther; Sapphira and her Rider were well prepared for Eros's fast paced style however Sapphiras speed was still unmatched as she weaved in and out of the passing stampede of all the other Riders on their dragons.

That evening Eragon sat at his desk going over that day's event. He was impressed with the teamwork Eros and Galaide had shown together, and more importantly the harshness of they conditions they flew in were below freezing and yet Eros had still worked with much ability. If not for his overconfidence he would already be at the next level of his training.

Down in the students dorms below Eros sat as he usually did naked from the waist up toning his body to keep it in peek condition; when he did this Eros would often get bored and so he would scour the dorms to see whose mind would be left undefended, this time he came across Galaide who was still thinking of Eros from beforehand. As soon as Eros conscious touched Galaides mind he recoiled with such force that Eros found himself on the floor back in his own body. The thought of what he saw surprised even him and he spent the rest of the night thinking about what he saw.

Eros hardly slept that night and when he did his dreams were of Galaide; finally he woke with a start to the sound of some kind of alarm ringing through tower, and Blodhgarm's voice ordering all students to the chamber of the Eldunari.

_Thornac can you hear me?_ Eros asked, calling to his partner.

_I can young one_

_What's going on?_

_Apparently the towers defences have been breeched, now come and join me with the Eldunari, my father has long since waited to meet my Rider._

The sound of alarms had left Eragon with great anxiety, the tower was built atop a great mountain, and no one but a Rider should be able to reach its altitude and beyond that were the defences that had been breeched as if they didn't exist.

_Sapphira where are you?_ He called in concern

_Eragon whatever is coming towards us I have met before_

_What?_

_I felt its consciousness attempt to join with mine_

_Join me in the main chamber and we'll meet this thing head on_

_Are you sure that's wise?_

_Sapphira we don't have much choice_

_Very well. _Not to long later Eragon with Sapphira were rocketing through the mountains toward their oncoming target.

_Eragon look it's-_

_Thorn?!_

_How did he find us?_

_I don't know but where's Murtagh?_

As the muscular red dragon grew closer Sapphira was the one to reach out with her mind toward him.

_Thorn is that you? What's wrong?_

_Sapphira at last I have found you._

_Where is your Rider Murtagh?_

_Please there isn't time for this _the red dragon began to slow as he struggled to maintain his flight.

_Sapphira look Murtagh is in his arms, and he's unconscious_

Both Eragon and Sapphira rushed to Thorn's aidEragon healing Thorn as Sapphira took Murtagh from Thorns arms; not too long later had they entered the main chamber and Eragon addressed Thorn out loud

"What happened to the two of you?"

_It seems Galbatorix hinders us from beyond the grave Eragon. Do you remember the two children who were present when the old king died?_

Eragon pondered this for a moment before saying _the twins?_

_Yes, it would seem they were only decoys to Galbatorix real plan, those two were his children._

"He had children? With whom?" the Rider demanded obviously beginning to lose his temper at the thought of Galbatorix beating them even after all they went through to stop him.

_We do not know, but as soon as Murtagh and I found this out we knew we had to find you. Firnen had mentioned that you had left Alagaesia going north, so Murtagh and I followed the trail. We hadn't gone far however before we were attacked by a shade known as Kulstagh, he left Murtagh as you see him now and I fled before he could damage us further._

_You were brave to carry your Rider this far Thorn, but also stupid _Sapphira chimed in.

"How long ago was this Thorn?"

_Almost four days now_

_Yet you haven't stopped flying once since the attack?_

_No._

"Sapphira's right to scold you. If you had continued on any further before we arrived you could have killed yourself."

_But Murtagh is more important than my own wellbeing. _The red dragon began to grow angry that no one seemed to care for his Riders safety.

"Look we'll get Murtagh rested and looked after before we worry about the new threat" Eragon decided at last, noticing Thorns grief.

An hour had passed before Murtagh showed any signs of recovery, his wounds consisted of a deep cut across the forehead, several burns across his back and arms, and there was a large cut running from his thigh down to his foot that appeared infected.

_Thorn_ Eragon called at last _his wounds are healed, all that remains is for Murtagh to get the rest he needs. _Thorn spent the remainder of his day with Sapphira in and around the tower.

A week passed by as Eragon took it in turns with Blodhgarm and Glaedr in his Eldunari, to teach the students as well as watching over Murtagh. But at the end of the seventh day Murtagh awoke gasping for breath.

"Er"-

"Relax. Take a moment to think about what happened, and keep your strength up" Eragon scolded.

"Brother, is it really you?" The injured Rider responded.

"It is. Do you remember what happened?"

"I do' Murtagh paused before continuing 'Eragon it's Galbatorix he's found a way from beyond"

"Thorn has already briefed me on the events that happened"

"Thorn! Where is he brother?"

"Thorn and Sapphira are around the tower somewhere"

Eragon and Murtagh talked long into the night relaying details from their years apart; meanwhile Thorn and Sapphira sat by their Riders and curled themselves up only joining the conversations every so often.

"Oh Eragon I found your old belt, the one that was taken from you in Dras Leona all those years ago. The Twins have it, and I swear they had the help of at least two Shades near by"

_Odd how it was still hidden from us even after you removed the words of magic. _Sapphira muttered. Eragon remembered all too well, the belt of Beloth the wise.

_There are still magics that even we dragons don't yet understand. _Thorn replied

"Thorn's right Sapphira, I think maybe we should go to Vroengard or Ilea to find any information we can on deeper more ancient magics" Eragon pondered.

"Why Vroengard? I thought everything there was useless?" Murtagh countered.

_It's where we found the remaining Eldunari, Umaroth, Cuaroc and un-hatched dragon eggs. So perhaps there are more pieces of history that we didn't discover on our last journey there_

"Sapphira's right. We should probably check Vroengard"

_Or Ellesmera_ Thorn offered

"Thorn's right the city of the elves could hold the information we need" Murtagh spoke in thought.

_Thorn does have a point. Oromis would surely have some information in his hut_ Sapphira chimed.

_True, but this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you miss Firnen would it?_

_Maybe a little _Sapphira chuckled in her response for only her Riders ears to hear.

Eros had always excelled in everything he was taught, but eavesdropping was never his area of expertise, so despite what he had encountered the week before, he had asked Galaide to help him listen in on his mentors' private conversations. Unfortunately however the pair of them had only herd half the conversation due to the fact that Sapphira and Thorn held their minds open enough for both Riders in the room to hear their thoughts; if the students had tried to open their own minds they would have been detected instantly.

"What do you suppose they're up to?"

"Something about Vroengard" Eros replied.

_Does that mean we're going on a trip? _A'mathea asked quietly reaching out for Galaides mind.

"So are we going to Vroengard then?" Galaide asked Eros in response to his companions' question.

Eros smiled before replying. "You bet we are"

Both pupils returned to Eros's dorm to inform Thornac of the events that transpired. The golden dragon began to chuckle before he replied.

_You certainly are compulsive aren't you young one. Adventurous too_ the grand dragon noted to his Rider.

"Enough embarrassment Thornac, are you up for the trip or not" Eros asked impatiently.

_Of course I am Eros; you should know that I will follow you to the ends of the earth_

"Good" said the young Rider in a huff.

"Perhaps we should pack and prepare for our journey?" Galaide asked.

_I assume we're not to mention this to any of the others?_ A'mathea asked the two young Riders.

_Probably would be wiser not to draw attention to ourselves. As to avoid detection from the Elves or Eldunari._

_But what of our mentors?_

"No doubt they'll be preoccupied with their own journey" spoke Galaide, answering his partners' question.

"But maybe we should sleep now. And pack tomorrow, when we're well rested." Eros yawned to the others, as he removed his upper garments revealing his torso as he did so. Galaide couldn't help but admire the sight he saw before looking away toward the window. Once again Eros caught a glimpse of what Galaide was thinking; although it unnerved him slightly he kind of liked the fact that Galaide admired him in that way.

_Then sleep it is _Thornac replied to the conversation. The four of them bade each other goodnight before going to their own dorms for the end of the night. Tomorrow would be a new adventure for all four of them; a dive into A'mathea, and Thornacs' history, and where their heritages lie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**RETURN TO ALEGAESIA**_

The next morning came all too quickly for Galaide; however he did enjoy an early morning visit from Eros before he had dressed.

"Are you ready yet?" The young Rider asked.

"Uh not yet." Galaide replied still sleepily.

"Well, while we're alone I'd like to talk to you about something" Both Riders dragons had gone to find some early morning breakfast and left the boys to themselves.

"Uh sure" Galaide looked up at Eros more alert than before.

"Well, I've noticed you watch me a lot, and you think about me too. Are you attracted to me?"

Galaide looked down and remained that way for a long while.

"You don't have to be ashamed by it. We've been isolated from Alagaesia for a long while and only three women have come into our lives. Arya, Aala, and Louisa have all been fine companions or in Queen Ayra's case a good ebrithil but neither of them have made me lust for woman as a whole."

Galaide was slow in his response "What, then are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I like the fact that you are attracted to me, I think maybe I am attracted to you too" was Eros's reply.

_Eros, Polus searches for us _came the thoughts of an unnerved Thornac.

"I'll be back in a bit. It'll give you the chance to think and to pack." Eros stated before leaving the dorm at a lengthily stride.

_You know you like him too, so I don't see why you continue to hide in your shell even after he has basically offered himself to you too_

_It's not quite that simple. He only said he may be attracted to me, so there is a chance that I'm not what he wants at all_

_Galaide, I have known you for my whole life, and I've known Eros for some time too. He would never hate you for who you are_

Both Galaide and A'mathea continued their debate for an hour more, whilst Galaide packed, before Eros returned still not wearing any upper garments.

A'mathea decided she would try and assist with her Riders feelings.

_Eros could we talk? _She asked the young male.

_I'm guessing this is a private conversation? _He asked in response.

_It is._

_Then what do you wish to say A'mathea?_

_Galaide does not wish to act on his feelings for you in fear that you might turn away from him in disgust. If not now he fears you will eventually do so._

Eros was almost completely startled at the words coming from the dazzling Amethyst dragon.

_Thank you for telling me this, I appreciate it. But be rest assured that I would never be disgusted by Galaide._

"Have you thought anymore about what I said?" Eros asked his partner in crime.

"Yes" came the short sharp response from Galaide.

_But I don't want to talk about it yet. _He offered the last thought because he still felt uneasy talking about his feelings with A'mathea around. She was too protective of him.

The two Riders quickly packed their essentials into a travel sac each, and saddled their partners; they decided they would leave at nightfall under the cover of darkness. First they would go to Ellesmera the capital city of Elves to forge blades of their own. The old Elf blacksmith Rhunon, who forged all the Riders swords, was still alive and well.

As nightfall fell the two young Riders made their departure, quickly and quietly.

Not long after the two students had left, Eragon and his brother had packed and bade farewell to Blodhgarm and the other before they two cast off into the night. Being bigger and stronger than A'mathea and Thornac, Sapphira and Thorn quickly flew past their location, hidden lower in the valleys. It wasn't long before the students were following after their mentor and his brother.

_Eragon, Not to alarm you but we have two young ones following us. A'mathea, and Thornac trying desperately to hide their minds but I can still feel them._

Eragon smiled to himself. It was no surprise that his two most skilful students would try to prove themselves in someway.

_I'm sure there will be plenty of time for punishment when we all return. _Eragon thought back to Sapphira.

It took a long four days to arrive in the borders of Alagaesia, but alas both groups had made it. Eragon and Murtagh turned off for Vroengard leaving Eros and Galaide alone to discover the lands. Galaide pulled out the map of Alagaesia he and Blodhgarm had made previously, to determine where they would go first. After a lot of deliberation and thought the two decided they would settle down in the small town of Carvahall to rest and regain their strengths. No sooner had the two Riders landed just outside the town had a well built mad who looked to be in his sixties came up to the pair.

"Well it's certainly a strange sight to see two male Riders around here; and above that, young Riders. So what brings a pair like yourselves to a town like this?"

"Good day sir I am Eros and this is my companion Galaide." Eros spoke up

"Good to meet you Eros and Galaide. My name is Horst. Come you should meet our lord Roran Garrowson.

"Of course we would love to" Galaide responded.

"Say Lord Roran is cousins with a Rider you know. He was an honourable man he was saved my daughter from a terrible fate in her life. Born of a horrid disease she was; and I tell you above that the Rider, Eragon was his name, slew the evil tyrant king Galbatorix.

"You say Eragon sir?"

"Aye, a fine young man he was. And he did look Grand upon his mighty companion Sapphira. Though he left Twenty years ago now. No one has seen him since he left the lands"

"Eragon was our mentor and teacher sir." Galaide stated rather profoundly.

"He was, was he now?" The old man asked; his face lighting up a little.

"Aye, Eros and I followed him here, though they turned off for an isle called Vroengard."

"Ah, home to the Riders of old" Horst spoke in wonder. "Still there will be plenty of time fore share and tell tonight at the feast we are having. Of course you four will be guests of honour."

"We don't mean to cause any commotion"-

"No, no it is quite all right our lord leaves for Ilea tomorrow. You see our Queen is ill and she has had a long rein, she will not last much longer and she has yet to choose an heir to her throne. We believe Lord Roran has a chance as Queen Nasuada has been training our lord in the way of royalty for three years now."

The old man explained more of events and goings on in Alagaesia while they walked along the bustling streets of Carvahall whilst Thornac and A'mathea flew overhead. "There is the lords' home upon that hill" Horst explained. "Perhaps you two should go introduce yourselves now. Tell the guards old Horst sent you."

The boys climbed the hill and were admitted into the manner house.

"Welcome to our home young ones" a beautiful middle aged woman entered the front hall. "I am Katrina and this' the woman pointed to a younger woman who bore resemblances to the older one. 'Is my Daughter Ismera. If you are hear for my Husband Roran then please make yourselves comfortable, he will be joining us shortly"

"Thank you your ladyship" Galaide responded bowing to the older of the two women.

She smiled at that. "Please call me Katrina"

"Katrina dear have you seen my festive robe?" Roran was calling from upstairs.

"It is hung down here my love. There are two young men to see you, they say Horst sent them." Roran came down the stairs rather quickly after that. "Hello there." He called in a friendly voice. The first thing Eros noticed was how similar to Eragon he looked.

"We come on behalf of our mentor and your Cousin Sir" Galaide offered to the older man.

"Would you be talking of Eragon there my friends?"

"Aye, we would sir." We bring news of his return to Alagaesia"

"Well that is splendid. He is just in time to raise the queens' spirits before she goes to the void beyond."

Galaide looked down "Uh sir our teacher has only gone to visit Vroengard he has not come for a social call."

"But perhaps Queen Arya can reach him before Nasuada must pass on" Roran replied. "Come friends, now is not a night to despair, Tis a festive night. I want to hear of all the things my little cousin has done during these years apart"

The feast was held out in the streets of Carvahall to allow the two dragons to join in the festivity. The younger members of the town found it most amusing to throw food into the mouths of the giant beasts dinning with them. A'mathea felt most comfortable at this as she enjoyed the thought of being treated like royalty. The boys decided they would turn in early for the night, due to the amount of travelling they were to undertake; Roran had provided them with a room at the end of the manor.

"So what do you suppose we'll do tomorrow then?" Galaide asked his headstrong partner.

"Maybe we could go to the Elven city?" Eros replied.

The next day Roran or lord Stronghammer as he was known to most, was due to depart for Ilea.

"Perhaps the two of you boys could join me, for extra protection and so that you can meet the queen. It would surely bring a smile to her face."

The boys were in a quiet discussion over this for a few minutes before answering.

"Of course we would love to go with you Lord Stronghammer" Galaide was always liked among the Elves at Du Shur'tugal Gata-The Dragon Rider Path, because of his well mannered behaviour.

"Excellent, we leave in an hour" Roran replied.

The whole town gathered at the gates to see them off.

"Ah it was good to meet fine young men such as yourselves" Horst offered to the young Riders.

"Thank you for your kindness Horst. It is well appreciated" This time it was Eros to bow at the old man.

"Let us be off" Roran called upon his dazzling white horse, Snowfire. "When I return I promise we will feast for forty days and forty nights"

At last the entire party left the town behind. They consisted of three guards on horseback in front of Roran, Two spellcasters riding beside him, and three guards riding behind. Roran had left his final Spellcaster with his wife Katrina back in the town. Eros and Galaide were riding above the small group upon A'mathea and Thornac.

_Galaide, over to the right I see bandits fast approaching _A'mathea warned.

_What? Where?_

_In the trees. Hidden by some kind of net_

_But I don't have a weapon, neither does Eros._

_Leave it to me. _At that thought A'mathea turned into a dive and slept low over the trees. At the last minute she let out a two metre long jet of purple flames; the flames covered the bandit netting as the bandits underneath began to scream and holler in pain.

"What was that?" Roran called up to the two Riders.

"Bandits!" Galaide called from above.

"Brynjolf go and see" The Spellcaster on the right and a guard went to investigate the mess of screaming Bandits; The Elf and guard returned moments later with the insignia of the bandits.

"Warriors from Teirm my liege, no doubt more conspirators against the queen"

"Have them bound and silenced." Roran replied

"It is already done my Lord" the Elf replied climbing onto his horse.

The party continued five miles farther down the road with no more interruptions. Eventually they came to the waters edge and Daret Town.

"We rest here tonight. I have a friend in the area that would be willing to put us up for the night" Roran wondered into one of the larger huts, allowing time for the Horses to be stabled overnight. The Dragons left for the safety of the forests while the men and Elves slept.

"Angela I'd like you to meet Eros and Galaide, Two young Riders."

"You mean Dragon Riders?" the Herbalist exclaimed?

"The very same. Trained by our Eragon himself." Roran replied smiling.

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Young Riders. Can I offer to tell your fortune?"

"We would like that miss but we have no money." Eros replied solemnly.

"Did Angela ask for money? Now come young ones. Roran please make yourself comfortable. Solembum will make you comfortable." Roran left the herbalist to her duties and ordered his guard out with him.

"I sense you are troubled young Rider, you have an oncoming battle, more dangerous than anything you've faced before and the threat is deadly' Angela came to eye contact with Galaide 'You have difficult choices to make concerning your happiness. When the time comes you will have to decide on the path you will take."

Eros's reading was just as dark with the war, but happier overall.

"Thank you for putting us up Angela."

"Not at all Roran and I would be happy to accompany you to Ilea. I wish to see the queen once more before she goes on. I know a safe route to Gil'ead"

"Then by all accounts join us Angela, I will bye you a comfortable horse for the journey"

The party journeyed along the river until they came to Isenstar Lake, when they were ambushed by Warriors, thieves, and bandits under the Banner of what was Galbatorix's symbol of terror. A'mathea and Thornac struck however they could but some kind of magical boundaries kept their flames out.

"Shade!' Angela hissed. 'There is a shade protecting them."

"Then we all have to go now!"

"Indeed. There is no way we can expect these two Riders to beat him, they are too young and inexperienced"

_But we have no choice but to beat him._ Eros thought desperately.

_Then choose a spell and we'll beat the Shade together._ Thornac replied with ferocity in his tone.

_We'll do it together as Riders and Dragons should._ A'mathea thought aloud for them all to hear.

_Then what spell should we cast? _Galaide asked Eros.

_Dauth risa! _Eros replied.

_Raise the dead? That's dangerous_ A'mathea commented with fear in her tone.

_We can do it!_

As Roran and his forces began to flee and skirt around the edge of the Lake Eros and Galaide homed in on the Shade

"NOW!" Eros screamed. Both Dragons let out another jet of purple and golden flames as the two Riders chanted together "Dauth Risa" and flew off higher into the sky. At once bones began to rise from the ground; they began to assemble into skeletal figures that charged toward the shade and sink him to the earth below.

_The Shade should have a problem undoing that spell; it is a spell you created together. He'll be dead before he can undo it_ Eros smiled.

_Now to finish off the army _A'mathea growled. It was several hours before the Army was completely dead.

"Roran must be halfway to Bullridge by now" Galaide spoke pondering over his map.

"Then I say the sooner we get to Ilea the sooner Roran will get reinforcements from the queen"

"Agreed." Galaide replied. The Riders spent the rest of that day and through the night riding to Ilea. It was halfway into the next day when they spied the castle from afar.

"What's that?" Galaide asked pointing to a gleaming green mass in the distance. As if on cue the green mass let out a deep roar that echoed across the land.

_Firnen! _Was the only thought either Dragon gave.

_What did you say? _Eros asked his Golden companion.

_The Green beast across the land is Firnen._

The two Riders slowed in their speed allowing the green mass referred to as Firnen to close the distance.

_And what would two young Riders like yourselves be doing in Alagaesia? _The voice inside both Riders heads made them jump in such surprise that Galaide almost fell off his saddle, and would have if his feet weren't strapped in.

_Arya? Is that you?_

_Hello my young friends. It has been some time._ AS Firnen flew closer Arya came into sight. It would seem that age had not affected her as harshly as it had some, and even though Galaide felt differently he had to admire the beauty of the queen of Ellesmera. She motioned for them to land outside the gates of Ilea and they followed suit.

"It was a surprise to hear the two of you were here, and a bigger surprise to come across you myself."

"It has been long since we last met your highness." Eros smiled at the queen.

"And the pair of you have grown into fine young men" the queen smiled back.

"We are not the only Riders to be in Alagaesia your highness. Eragon has also come."

"And where would your teacher be at this point?" The queen asked in return

"Vroengard. Lord Roran said he would ask if you could fetch him before the queen dies."

"Well in that case I must leave at once. Thank you for telling me this, younglings. And I bide you farewell"

With that Firnen launched himself into the air once more and took to the direction of Vroengard.

The two Riders turned to see the gleaming green dragon disappear into the distance, before turning to face the gates of Ilea

"Well here we are at last. The heart of Alagaesia; Ilea"

"Are you ready to go in?" Eros asked smiling.

Galaide mocked a gulp of fear. "As ready as I'll ever be."

_You'll be fine. _A'mathea thought, attempting to soothe her Rider.

Both boys looked at each other in the eyes before they both stepped through the gates of the city.

Ilea was nothing like Eros had thought it would be the streets were filled with cheerful people running around and selling or buying things. The houses looked grander than any of the houses in the town of Carvahall.

"Easy to get lost in this place" Galaide noted.

"I like it. My kind of place. Filled with people and nice looking houses."

"Let's just get to the castle" Galaide smiled.

The Riders made their way slowly through the bustling streets and up to the castle of Ilea.

"Halt! No admittance to commoners by order of the Queen."

"Excuse me?" Eros asked rather annoyed.

"The queen has decreed that only those of Royalty or with an appointment may enter the castle." The castle guard spoke again.

"We're here on behalf of the lord Roran, and his cousin Eragon Shadeslayer. We demand entry to the castle at once." Eros growled.

"Wait here one moment." The guard responded before entering the Castle gates. Moments later another guard came up to them.

"Who are you?" the guard ordered.

"Dragon Riders under the Teachings of Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Then you may enter the Castle and speak with our Queen. I should warn you if you attempt anything you will be hung." The guard turned to let them into the castle.

"About time" Eros huffed.

"Off to see the queen then' Eros raised an eyebrow at Galaide. 'To ease the tension." Galaide replied.

"Tension? What tension. You're over reacting"

_May we join you yet?_ Eros had forgotten the two dragons circling the sky above.

_The both of you can join us. _He replied to his golden companion.

The guards outside the castle began to shout as the two dragons landed in the courtyard next to the castle. Nearby people began to stop and stare, a few of the children had even started to cry.

"What kind of stunt is this?" The guard captain called to the Riders.

"No stunt, just our Dragons. We can't be Riders without our dragons." Galaide replied unkindly.

_Are you two quite finished playing with the guards? I'm rather bored of them now._

_Humph. Trust you to be bored with tiny humans such as these. _Thornac replied to A'mathea.

_Can we just go see the queen now? _She asked impatiently.

_Ready for royalty, people?_

_I was born ready. _A'mathea complained to her Rider.

_I'd forgotten A'mathea's mother was a queen amongst dragons_. Eros interrupted.

_What happened to Dragon to Rider privacy?_

"Any way, are we going to enter the queens' castle?" Galaide asked out loud.

"No time like the present I guess" replied an irritated Eros.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A FUNERAL FIT FOR A RIDER**_

_We must hurry Firnen, it's important that we get Eragon back to Ilea before the queen gets any worse._

_Of course Arya, but what if we cannot find him?_

_I'm counting on Sapphira's bond with you to give him away._

_You think he will hide from you?_

_If he has returned to Alagaesia without going to see anyone then no doubt he doesn't intend to stay too long_

_Understood._

With the recent turn of events in mind Firnen began to fly faster across Alagaesia toward Vroengard. It took little more than two days for Firnen and Arya to reach the edge of Vroengard

_Isn't that Murtagh and Thorn down below? _Firnen had asked his Rider.

_It is. Land next to them. _Arya replied.

Both Dragon and Rider landed next to the pair waiting on the ground below.

"Arya! What are you doing here?" Murtagh gasped when Firnen landed.

"Where is Eragon? It's important he come with us now." Arya Demanded.

"He's in the tower, why?"

"Nasuada is dying Murtagh, and she should see Eragon again before she leaves this world"

"We would do better flying up to the top of the tower from here." Murtagh responded.

Eragon was in the process of gathering documents, scrolls, and old books when two large dragons flew into the tower.

_Firnen! _Sapphira cried causing Eragon to turn, and to his surprise two dragons stood before him; Thorn and Firnen. It was especially a surprise to see the great green dragon once again, after all the years that had passed.

"Arya! Firnen? What are you two doing here?" Eragon croaked, barely able to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Eragon it is good to see you again.' Arya smiled. 'But I need you and Sapphira to come with me to Ilea. It's Nasuada, she's dying."

At those words Eragon stopped breathing. Nasuada had been a dear friend to him, and the thought of losing her was simply horrible. During their last conversation via mirror portal she hadn't said anything about illness.

"She's… dying?" He repeated.

"Yes Eragon, and right now she needs' you to help her."

"Who's next in line for the throne" he asked in despair.

"Roran is. Although this is unofficial, Nasuada has been training him in the ways of royalty. She decided long ago who her successor would be and both Orik and I have agreed to it."

"I'm sure Roran will make a fine king." Eragon croaked.

"King of Alagaesia, and two dragon Riders for cousins. Your three names will surely be recorded in history Eragon. And you Murtagh" Arya smiled.

"But we must return to Ilea now." Murtagh spoke up.

"Indeed. Both Eros, and Galaide await us there." This surprised Eragon further more. "Eros and Galaide are in Ilea?"

"Yes they were the ones who sent me after you."

"Then it's high time we left already." Eragon decided.

_It will help both you and Nasuada to see each other again. It will ease the fast approaching event off your back. _Sapphira offered to her Rider.

_Thank you Sapphira. _At his thoughts Eragon began to weep silently.

_Little one. _She replied with affection in her tone.

Eragon lifted his head, took a deep breath, and felt a portion of his worries recede.

Riding a dragon was far from restful, but being so close to Sapphira was calming for both him and her. The simple pleasure of physical contact comforted them in a way few things did. Also, the constant sound and motion of her flight helped distract him from the black thoughts that had been dogging him.

Despite the urgency of their trip and the precarious nature of their circumstances in general, Eragon was glad to be back in Alagaesia. He wasn't sure what it was but the idea of being in the lands of Alagaesia made him feel at home. Everything had its place and he knew where that was.

So he let Sapphira's flying distract him, and for the better part of the day he did nothing more than watch as the familiar landscapes slide past.

From the position of Vroengard, Sapphira set out across the broad expanse of water, angling southeast and climbing so high that Eragon had to use a spell to shield himself from the cold.

The sea appeared patchy: shining and sparkling in areas where the angle of waves reflected the sunlight toward Sapphira, dull and grey where it did not. Eragon never tired of staring at the constantly changing patterns of light; nothing else in the world was quite like it.

Fisher hawks, cranes, geese, ducks, starlings, and other birds of prey flew underneath them. Most ignored Sapphira, but a few of the hawks spiralled upward and accompanied her for a short while, seeming more curious than frightened. Two were even so bold as to swerve in front of her, mere feet from her long, sharp teeth.

In many ways, the fierce, hooked-clawed, yellow-beaked raptors reminded Eragon of Sapphira herself, an observation that pleased her, for she admired the hawks as well, though not so much for their appearance as for their hunting prowess.

The shore behind them gradually faded to a hazy purple line, then vanished altogether. For over half an hour, they saw only birds and clouds in the sky and the vast sheet of wind-hammered water that covered the surface of the earth.

Then, ahead to their right the jagged grey outline of the spine began to appear along the horizon, a welcome sight to Eragon. Although he had been gone for twenty years, seeing the mountain range from his childhood, he felt not so far from his childhood home.

The mountains grew in size until the stony, snowcapped peaks loomed before them like the broken battlements of a castle wall. Down their dark, green-covered flanks, dozens of white streams tumbled, wending their way through the creases in the land until they joined with the great lake that lay pressed against their foot-hills. Half-dozen villages sat upon the shore or close thereby, but on account of Eragon's magic, the people below remained oblivious to Sapphira's presence as she sailed overhead.

As he looked at the villages, it struck Eragon just how small and isolated they were and, in hindsight, how small and isolated his life had become. Despite training other Riders he really was alone, besides Sapphira.

The Spine was only a fraction of the height of the Beor Mountains, yet the slab-sided peaks still towered a thousand feet or more above Sapphira as she threaded her way between them, following the shadow-filled gorges and valleys that split the range. Now and then, she had to soar upward to clear a bare, snowy pass, and when she did, Eragon's range of view widened, he thought the mountains looked like so many molars erupting from the brown gums of the earth.

As Sapphira glided over a particularly deep valley, he saw at the bottom a glade with a ribbony stream wandering across the field of grass. And along the edges of the glade, he glimpsed what he thought might have been houses-or perhaps tents; it was hard to tell-hidden under the eaves of the heavy-boughed spruce trees that populated the flanks of the neighbouring mountains. A single spot of firelight shone through a gap in the branches, like a tiny chip of gold embedded within the layers of black needles, and he thought he spied a lone figure lumbering away from the stream. The figure appeared strangely bulky, and its head seemed too large for its body.

_Was that an Urgal?_

_Where?_ Sapphira asked, and he sensed her curiosity.

_In the clearing behind us._ He shared his memory with her. _I wish we had the time to go back and find out. I'd like to see how they live._

Not long afterward, the shape of the mountains began to look familiar to Eragon, and then a large rift opened up before Sapphira and he realised they were flying across that lead to Teirm-the same pass he had ridden through twice with Brom. It was much as he remembered it: the western branch of the Toark River still flowed fast and strong toward the distant sea, the surface of the water streaked with white mare's tails where boulders interrupted its course. The crude road where he and Brom had followed by the side of the river was still a pale, dusty line barely wider than a deer trail. He even thought he recognised a clump of trees where they had stopped to eat.

Sapphira turned westward and proceeded down the river until the mountains dropped away to lush, rain-soaked fields, whereupon she adjusted her course to a more southerly direction.

Eragon did not want to share his thoughts with Sapphira beyond brushing against her mind. She was too happy to be reunited with Firnen to appear truly upset at that moment in time.

They flew on in silence as the waxing three-quarter moon rose above the jagged peaks of the spine. By its light, the land looked as if it were made out of pewter, and Eragon amused himself by imagining that it was an immense sculpture the dwarves had carved and stored within a cave as large as Alagaesia itself.

When the first pale rays of light streaked across the surface of the dimpled land, illuminating the crests of the translucent rivers-which glittered as if carved from crystal; then Eragon roused himself from his waking dreams and looked to the southwest, curious to see what the light revealed of the clouds building in the distance.

What he beheld was disconcerting: the clouds encompassed nearly half the horizon, and the largest of the dense white plumes looked as tall as the peaks of the Beor Mountains, too tall for Sapphira to climb over. The only open sky lay behind her, as clouds began to cover the space in which they were headed. As they flew on the clouds began to get darker and eventually it started to rain a heavy downpour over the heart of Alagaesia.

_I doubt we will get much farther in this kind of whether_ It was Arya who had spoken from only a few metres behind Sapphira on Firnen's back. Looking behind him Eragon could see Thorn and Murtagh off to the right nearer to Firnen than Sapphira was. Of all three dragons Sapphira was built for her speed and agility which explained why she flew faster than the other two as they were built for physical strength and power.

_Ramr River up ahead _Sapphira called out. Eragon turned back around and sure enough the river Sapphira had referred to was glittering as the last rays of sun shone down below.

_Then that means Ilea is just ahead. _Eragon replied. _Sapphira fly lower_

The elegantly swift dragon tipped her wings and descended into a dive that took both dragon and Rider close to the rivers edge before Sapphira pulled back up seeing for the first time, the gates of Ilea. From behind him Eragon could hear Firnen and Thorn pulling out of the same dive Sapphira had just performed._ Maybe we should knock? Just to be polite. _Sapphira suggested with a humorous tone. _Maybe I should knock. A dragon knocking might destroy the city gates._ Eragon joked in response.

So the three dragons made their descent and landed just beside the city gates.

"Queen Arya, Lord Murtagh is that you?" a startled guard had gathered the confidence to ask.

"Lord Murtagh?" Eragon noted.

"I've been back in the lands for the past 3 years, and Nasuada and I. Well we fell in love Eragon. Remember how I was able to change my true name when we faced Galbatorix? Well love was the reason why"

Eragon and Sapphira were both too stunned for words. It did make sense but the news was incredibly overwhelming.

_He was scared Eragon. He still is. _Sapphira's gentle words always did have a way of calming Eragon. _I know he is. I just never expected to hear this though. Alagaesia has changed a lot since our time away._

_If you missed it here then you should have said sooner._

_Sapphira you know I couldn't. We have the younger Riders to train._

_And Blodhgarm and the other Elves couldn't handle it? _Sapphira countered.

_It's not the same as a dragon Rider teaching younger ones though. _Eragon complained.

"Will the two of you be joining us anytime soon?" Murtagh interrupted.

"Yes, sorry private conversation,"

"Anything interesting?" Murtagh asked.

"Rider to dragon confidentiality. Sorry" Eragon laughed.

"Once you two boys are done prying at each others thoughts can we please go in?" Sighed an impatient Arya.

"That does sound like a good idea I suppose" Murtagh replied dryly.

_Why don't we use the large balcony, the one that was fitted for use by dragons and Riders?"_ stated a rather tired Thorn.

_It does sound a lot easier than having to climb several hundred steps. _Firnen complied.

_And the best entry will be ours by far_. Sapphira teased the other two dragons.

_Maybe for a fragile thing like you, however I think the queen will be most impressed by the force of my wings as I land. _Thorn challenged in return.

_It's all about grace Thorn which neither of us poses, giving Sapphira the advantage in that field. _Sapphira thought it sweet her old mate still would defend her in the manner he did when Thorn could easily out power the emerald magnificence that stood before her. Of course Firnen was no pushover of a dragon but he hadn't had to face up to the extreme trainings and challenges both Thorn and Sapphira had to face during Galbatorix's rein.

With those thoughts Sapphira soared high into the clouds before dipping her wings causing her to hurtle toward the open balcony. At the last minute she opened her wings to reveal her scaly body and a smooth glide onto the balcony, with a soft landing. Both Firnen and Thorn came in just after Sapphira did. The sight of the sudden appearance of the three dragons scared the three guards patrolling the balcony at that time.

"Halt!" One of the braver guards stepped forward bravely attempting to overcome his fear.

"By order of the queen you are to stand down and surrender your weapons at once" The guard spoke again, looking at Eragon.

"Stand down. Don't you see that is the great Eragon Shadeslayer?" Eragon noticed the face belonged to Trianna, Nasuada's handmaiden.

"Riders please come with me. The queen will be most pleased to see you again Eragon." Trianna spoke as she led the Riders and their dragons to a chamber off from the balcony.

Eragon noticed the chamber was lit dimly with small candles decorating the room. Off to one side of the room sat three people in deep discussion. Two dragons lay curled around them.

"Lady Nasuada I have visitors for you" Trianna called out.

"Then bring them closer Trianna how am I supposed to great them from over here." The queen herself sighed at her handmaiden's foolishness.

"My Love are you?"- Murtagh trailed off.

"Murtagh? My goodness you've had me worried." Nasuada exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my love but I had to find our child's uncle first"

"Murtagh what are you talking about? I have already sent for Roran."

"Now that is where you misunderstand love. I went to find Eragon."

"Eragon? Is he here?" asked the queen.

"It's been a while your highness." Eragon croaked.

Nasuada was slow to respond. "Trianna the lights" the queen croaked.

The handmaiden lit the torches closest to the queen, and for the first time Eragon understood why the queen sat in darkness. Her skin was almost white, and her stomach seemed to cover her entire upper body, which suggested that the queen was completely uncomfortable. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were swollen.

"Eragon' the queen smiled at last. 'You have been away too long" Nasuada scolded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting your majesty" Eragon replied. "How goes the land?" he asked.

"Here I am dying and giving birth yet you ask after the lands?" Nasuada chuckled.

"Just keeping the conversation casual. It would be pointless to ask your health as we both know how the situation is." Eragon stated.

"Right as usual old friend" The queen replied.

"What will happen after your passing?" The rider spoke with hurt in his voice.

"I have arranged it so Roran will become king. And I wish for Arya to raise the child in Ellesmera. I had considered Roran and Katrina, but they will have too much to deal with as rulers. Arya has already agreed she will care for the child. When she matures she will then return to the castle in Roran's care."

"I see. And Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"He is to stay with you Eragon. For too long he and Thorn have excluded themselves from our world, and it is time you began to know each other as brothers do." The queen spoke firm but truthful words.

Both Eros and Galaide looked up from the queen to watching their master.

"You two are very bold in coming here." Eragon greeted coldly. "Leaving the tower without permission, and no doubt worrying the elves." The Rider spoke harsh words at his pupils, scolding them for their nerve.

"We did so with good reason Ebrithil." Galaide spoke timidly.

"I believe you to be right. So we will leave the punishment at that" Eragon finished.

_Thank you Ebrithil_ both A'mathea and Thornac spoke in unison.

"So back to business then." Elva spoke up whilst she entered the room.

Eragon was stunned to see such beauty in what was once a frail child no more than four years of age. She now looked in her twenties. Her hair was a deep mass of black sea that flowed down her back; while her face had matured now resembling that of a princess of true beauty, and she wore a long dress that made it look like she flew across the floor like an elegant swan rather than a woman walking.

"Elva. Why do you come at this hour" Queen Nasuada had asked the girl who now stood towering above her.

"Mother you know it hurts to see you in this way." Elva replied, watching Eragon with great interest. _Nasuada adopted Elva as her own child shortly after you and Sapphira left. _Apparently Firnen had noticed the confusion on Eragon's face because he had just offered his thoughts to Eragon.

_I see anything else I should be informed on?_

_I'll let the others inform you if there are_ the emerald dragon responded with slight amusement in his tone.

"Eragon. Brother. Perhaps you could come with me" Murtagh suggested. The sudden interruption had startled Eragon from his thoughts

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked.

"Will you accompany me brother?" Murtagh asked again.

"Of course" Both Riders left the room, followed by their dragon partners.

"I have decided I would like to do something to help. I've spent too long excluded from Alagaesia." Murtagh continued.

"And what of Sapphira and I? We haven't exactly been around. Eragon countered.

"But you've been with the elves and your students. You have been away from Alagaesia to protect the young Riders. Thorn and I left for self pity."

"So what do you intend to do now?" The uncertain mentor asked.

"I wish to help you with the students. And to help deal with the threat from the Galbatorix twins." A weary Murtagh sighed.

"Of course you are welcome to join us. Sapphira and I couldn't be happier for you to join us." Eragon couldn't help but smile at thought of his brother joining him.

_Little one, It's been a long few days. Maybe we should rest now._ Sapphira was right. Both of them had, had little sleep for the past week. First caring for Murtagh, then the journey to Alagaesia, then to journey from Vroengard to Ilea.

"Brother, if you don't mind Sapphira and I must get some rest." Eragon spoke out at last."

"Of course. Take that room there. Thorn and I used to sleep there when we would visit the queen."

Eragon and Sapphira bade Murtagh and thorn good rest, before departing for the room they had just been given.


	4. Chapter 4

_Remind me to punish A'mathea and Thornac tomorrow. I won't condone disobedient dragons._

Sapphira sighed just before curling up into a deep slumber. Eragon sat on the edge of the bed for a long while, staring at the ring Brom had left him. It had been twenty years to this date that Brom had jumped in the way of the old shade Durza, saving him from death. But at the same time, he signed his own life away.

Eros and Galaide had also retired to a room for the night, whilst their dragons had left to hunt. Galaide had decided to curl himself up on the bed as he watched his partner remove his travelling clothes; Galaide couldn't help but admire Eros as he strip with his back turned.

"When will you gain the confidence to take what you want?"

This had completely startled the shyer boy.

"What do you mean?" Galaide asked in return. Eros turned toward his friend and smiled. Galaide was in complete awe. Eros was in no way buff as people would say, but every feature on his body was toned and defined, it didn't help that the boy had a subtle tan that made every part of him look like the most stunning thing in existence. Eros strode over to Galaide taking his hand in his own.

"Relax, you get too nervous around this subject" Both boys ended up locking eyes and watching each other with intensity. It wasn't long before a kiss had broken out, and both pairs of hands were wrapped all over one another. The boys continued in their passionate embrace for sometime, their dragon partners had returned from their hunt by the time Galaide finally pulled away. Eros led him by the hand back toward the bed in which both boys curled in each others arms to sleep.

_You are unwise to have left our sanctuary. Danger awaits you and all your friends that followed you on your Journey. I pray that you will return safely my son._

Thornac awoke with a start. His father had contacted him. This was not a good sign.

_**Twin Destiny**_

"My masters" Kulstagh bowed at the twin thrones of his masters. One a brilliant blue, the other a dazzling red. Orin – the male would sit upon the red, whilst his sister Tanniya usually sat upon the blue throne.

"Dear Kulstagh how is your mind today?" That was Tanniya, cruel, but kind without even knowing it. Orin was different, he was firm but fair.

"I am well my lady. I bring you news of the great Eragon's return to Alagaesia"

"Where is Mordin?" Orin asked in annoyance. He often grew bored of the mundane trivialities.

"My brother has gone to meditate. His mind has not become as settled as mine has since the transformation." Kulstagh replied.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go north, to that Eragon's home? Mordin has the scent of the red dragon Thorn." Both Kulstagh and Orin looked at Tanniya in surprise.

"A frontal attack. I suppose it could work, not to mention the fact that it will leave the great rider at a major disadvantage." Orin mostly liked his sister because her strategies were the best. That was how they worked, Tanniya made the plans of action, whilst he Orin would give the orders.

"Agreed, you and Mordin will go north, take some spell weavers with you. Kulstagh and I will take the rest of our spell weavers and strike at Carvahall, the rider's original home."

"Mordin, how fair you brother?"

The other shade, who sat meditating usually ignored uninvited guests in his room, but today was different. He had begun to keep a lid on his growing temper.

"I am good brother, you have news for me?"

"Indeed brother. Tonight you and lady Tanniya leave for the north. You are to track that red dragon Thorn and his rider Murtagh"

"The red beast will fall prey to my power this time" Mordin stood up with a defiant look upon him, "I shall enjoy this hunt" The more ragged of the shades twin certainly had enjoyed chasing after Murtagh and Thorn the last time that he had encountered them.

Elsewhere, a young woman sat with her legs together as she held in her palm a single flower that she had plucked from the field before her. The girl then mumbled an incantation just before a dozen more flowers lifted themselves from the ground and began to flow around in a spiral that matched with the girl's hand movements. The flow became a circle as the flowers rode the unknown force which eventually became a small hurricane that did no more damage than cause a gentle breeze for the girl, though scented due to the fragrance of the flowers.

At that an almighty beast swooped low, low enough to catch the deer that had hidden itself from the girl.

"Fla'ire must you make such an entrance as you hunt?" The beast or rather flame coloured dragon laughed at her rider's annoyance.

_Must you show off your magic like this when we are alone in an empty field?_

"There is an art required if you are to practice magic effectively my dear Fla'ire" The girl retorted.

_Ashleigh if you are allowed to justify your talents with an art as you put it, then surely hunting should be the same for me?_

"You have a point" Ashleigh responded.

_Should we not go meet lady Arya now? Surely she's not still busy with the queen of Alagaesia._

"Impatient as ever Fla'ire, but yes I suppose we should introduce ourselves. Let's go"

Ashleigh climbed upon her flame red companion, before the duo burst up through the clouds in a way that could even impress Sapphira, though she'd never admit it.

Little more than a few hours had passed before the duo landed with a grace on the great balcony in which Nasuada had built for her rider friends.

"Young Ashleigh, please follow me" the guard on duty commented as he beckoned for Ashleigh to follow. She hated when the guards would say 'young Ashleigh' it made her feel irrelevant, and like some kind of stupid child. The guard took her through a few corridors before they came to a halt outside two large double doors that looked as if they themselves radiated death.

"The queen and the other riders await you inside. I will escort your dragon to where the other dragons wait" Ashleigh didn't like the idea of being apart from Fla'ire like this, but her queen Arya was inside the room ahead so she tried to hold comfort in that.

"Thank you" She bowed once before opening both doors with caution. The atmosphere inside was worse than she had expected, only three candles were there to light the room, and the queens bed was in the darkest area. Two men sat with her. A Blond man who looked defiant and headstrong, yet he was a leader in his own right. Arya sat closest to him. The other side of the queen sat a man with jet black and rugged hair. This Ashleigh recognised as Murtagh, he had taught her a few times whilst her mentor Arya had 'queen stuff' to do as she called it.

"Ashleigh, come I would like you to meet an old friend of mine' Arya had spoken in a soft tone 'this is Eragon, grand master of the new dragon rider order" The blond man seemed to flinch at the words 'grand master'

"Good day Ashleigh, Arya has told me much about you. I have long since waited the time when we would meet." The blond – Eragon stood and offered his hand in exchange for her own; she nervously offered hers in return. Eragon clasped it gently in both his hands and closed his eyes for a second before reopening them.

"A fine rider you appear to have become, Arya has trained you well" He smiled as he released her hand.

"Perhaps we could get back to business?' Murtagh sighed 'no disrespect to young Ashleigh" The ragged man amended. At that Ashleigh gave a scowl to Murtagh, he of all people should know that she hated being called 'young' after all she was in her mid twenties, her cleavage at its fullest and she was rather proud of that, she'd often catch most men's eyes wonder after her until they saw Fla'ire standing beside her. Her hair was of a deep red that excited and scared most, as her hair colour was of the same as blood. Her eyes were also a deep red which was unusual even for an elf, but the younger men enjoyed that sight. Finally her figure; she had more curves than most women, and she was the slimmest female that wondered around Ellesmera. Plenty of women awed and envied her as Ashleigh's figure was almost stick thin, yet just at the right size as to never show her ribs or any other bones. It made her the perfect temptation to all the males of Alagaesia. Her only issue there was that she didn't look half as good standing next to her queen and rider mentor Arya. Focusing her attention back to the room, Ashleigh noticed that Murtagh's hand was laid on top the queens own.

"So there are two shades, and both are brothers?" Eragon had questioned.

"Aye, there was a third, but I think he was purely a cultist with his own band of soldiers in hiding since the war"

Ashleigh shifted her gaze to lay eyes upon two new men approaching the queens' bed. Why she hadn't noticed them enter was a mystery to her. One was lean and blond; he wore only bandages on his upper body that revealed most of what Ashleigh would describe as finest features. On his left shoulder sat a tattoo of the symbol of fate. Ashleigh had never seen this before on a man. Next to the blond stood a shorter young man he too was a sight for saw eyes. His body was covered in fine but casual clothing and he wore a constant scowl on his face which was cute thought Ashleigh his hair was long and brown.

"Ashleigh these are two of my top students' Eragon spoke up 'Eros' the blond bowed to Ashleigh 'and Galaide' the scowling boy looked up at her and nodded 'both of whom should be back at the academy rather than here in Alagaesia."

"Yet our teacher hasn't sent us back?" Eros retorted.

"True but maybe he thinks that since you're both here, you can be given some actual field experience" Eragon retorted back at his student.

"I have nothing" Eros shrugged.

Eragon laughed at his student.

"Is the third shade dead?" Murtagh asked the boys.

"We're not sure; we infused a spell we created with both our energies and our dragons. It pulled the army and the shade underground, we think they'll suffocate before getting the chance to break free" Galaide responded.

"Where about did this battle take place?" Arya spoke this time.

"I could show you my lady" Said Eros.

"Very well. My queen Nasuada, I leave you now to ensure this third Shade is dead."

"Go with haste Arya, and do be safe" The frail queen responded.

"Murtagh, where were you when you were attacked?" His brothers' question had bothered him, but he knew it had to be answered sooner or later. This was Eragons' style.

"Come Thorn and I will take you" Murtagh kissed his love gently on the lips before before the grand master and his dark haired brother left as well. As Eragon was about to leave, he turned to his student.

"Galaide. I place you as the queens' personal guard"

"Yes sir" Galaide nodded at his mentor.

"Kulstagh is Alik'r alive?" Tanniya asked. Alik'r being the shade who fought against Roran and Eragons two students.

"He is my lady shall I give him any more suggestions?"

"Yes. With any luck the riders will be parting ways to deal with different situations. Eragon will be drawn back away from Alagaesia when I leave whilst the queens only Rider that elf queen and rider Arya will be headed to Carvahall shortly after she meets Alik'r to deal with my brother who will also assist Alik'r. I want you to storm the palace with the rest of our forces slay the queen and let our power be shown to all of Alagaesia." The girl Tanniya ordered with passion.

"Indeed my lady"

"Let my father's name not be defiled any longer, Orin and I will rise under the banner of the great Galbatorix. "

The plan was set and Tanniya saddled her dragon Senka her dragon was pitched black in colour wore icy blue armour and Senka's eyes were also an icy blue shade.

"Mordin let us ride" Tanniya called to the shade below who was in the process of creating his own nightmare create to ride.

"Let us ride!" Tanniya roared as she soared into the air followed by Mordin, and half a dozen of their vanguard who rode on pterodactyl like birds that had been created by the twins' years before.

It wasn't long before Eragon and Murtagh arrived at a clearing that looked to Eragon like it had been cursed for a thousand years. The site was mostly smouldering black, with fallen trees everywhere.

"This site looks horrible" Eragon commented

_I'm amazed that Thorn was able to save both Murtagh and himself, given the state of this place. _Sapphira said in response.

"I don't remember much myself' Murtagh said 'I was knocked unconscious at the start, it was Thorn who had to fight them all off"

_Not something I ever intend to do again whilst alone_

The great red dragon responded

_You won't be alone next time Eragon and I will be here beside you for this war_

Sapphira soothed her oldest dragon friend.

"Sapphira's right. We won't let you face this alone again" Eragon's eyes radiated fury as he said those words.


End file.
